


Stiles Soul

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Stiles has wings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mates, Tattoos, Winged Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Stiles grows a pair of wings and it puts him in danger, all the while Derek realizes that Stiles does in fact like him that way.





	1. The Boulder

Stiles sat in his chair, rolling absent mindedly around in circles. The whole thing was making him dizzy but he couldn’t find a reason to stop. Scott was out with Issac and ignoring his calls, saying it was a pack training thing when really it was a make-out session. He was still kind of hurt that his friend wouldn't tell him, but he could tell by the glances. The way they grabbed each other’s asses when they thought no one was looking was a big give away. 

He felt his stomach heave in protest, making him shoot his legs out to stop himself from hurling up his dinner and instead kicked the edge of his bed. The fall was something spectacular by his standards, his balance completely gone from the spinning and his feet tangled by the bed. The entire room spun as he laid on the floor as he became aware of another presence in his room. 

A hand grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air. Stiles felt his eyes roll around in his head as he tried to take it in before they zeroed in on the face in front of him. Fucking Hales. Specifically, ones called Derek. Sometimes he wished he knew his middle name, so he could shout it like an angry parent whenever he screwed up. It had to work at least once, then he would have to run for it. 

“What do you want?” He slurred out, bringing a hand to cover his mouth up just in case something tried to come up. 

“Found something, Lydia said that you might recognize it from a book.” Derek grunted, tossing Stiles out the window. He let out a very manly scream as he fell, only to be caught by a bright-eyed Alpha on the ground. Stiles panted against his neck, clinging tightly as he realized what happened before shoving off. 

“You’re an ass!” He shouted, struggled to get out of he wolf’s arms but he was suddenly running full out toward the forest. Stiles growled low under his breath, stiffening when Derek made one that vibrated his chest, making him glare at the wolf, who looked a second away from smirking at him. After about ten minutes, the Alpha slowed his steps and promptly dropped Stiles on his feet while he was still moving.

Stiles managed to keep his footing and fell behind him, finding that Derek tended the find the easiest path through the woods. It was easier to run without tripping over roots and rocks. He would also never admit that they had managed to take out a few enemies because the Alpha’s mass hid Stiles, so they would attack him and Stiles could get a weakening blow in with the element of surprise before the Alpha finished them off. 

This time there was no enemy to face. Only a dull looking boulder with strange markings. Stiles didn’t understand why Lydia would call on him when she was better at it. The pack surrounded it, circling it from a few feet away and he sighed when they tried to block him from stepping closer. 

“Why did you call me here if you didn’t want help?” He snapped, making Boyd arch an eyebrow at him, which he had perfected after all his time hanging out with Derek.

“That’s my fault. I touched the wrong thing and it made it vibrate for a second and then more markings appeared.” Lydia explained, shoving Boyd to the side with a glare of her own. Stiles let the tension out of his shoulders before looking around at the wolves. 

“I’m not going to touch it. Ok? Just looking.” He stepped forward slowly, giving them time to move around him and let him near the boulder. When he was finally close enough to see the markings, he was stumped. It felt like he could only focus on one mark at once, and it would change to a different one once he focused on another. He could see them shifting out of the corner of his eye and the motion was making him rock back and forth, the old feeling of dizziness building up in him again. 

“I have no idea” He snorted out a laugh when his voice came out slurred and a hand grabbed the back of his flannel when his pitched forward. He shot out a hand to catch himself regardless and it grazed against one of the markings. It was one that had surprisingly caught his eye, reminding him a little of Derek’s tattoo, that he couldn’t remember the name of as he dangled from the wolfs hand. The boulder vibrated for a heartbeat before vanishing without a sound. 

“That was weird.” Erica breathed out, stretching out a hand to run through the air where the boulder had been. Stiles got his feet under him and shoved the hand off him without turning around. 

“I think it was harmless, so I’m going home.” He walked carefully as he headed in the right direction. No one tried to stop him. He would’ve felt hurt if all the dizziness hadn’t given him a headache. They only really called on him in the past week if they needed help with something they couldn’t do on their own. He would deal with it later, after huddling under his blankets in bed in his dark room until the growing migraine subsided. Then they are going to be in for it. 

Stiles became aware of one of the wolves following him and he groaned. It wasn’t that far off, but he refused to turn around and see who it was. It wasn’t Lydia, as she was a banshee, and these were defiantly wolf steps. Scott would still be caught up with Issac and Erica with Boyd. That left the usual, creeper suspect. He let out another groan, but this time from a twinge in his back. It felt like someone was running sharp needles across his skin, setting it on fire. 

His body protested against the pain and the world decided to lurch a few feet to the side without taking him with it. The ground was hard and soft. The leaves exploding into the air as he hit, creating a whorl wind above him, the dirt unyielding as he rolled onto his stomach, trying to crawl away from the growing agony. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s hands were gentle as he was picked up but he couldn’t hold in the scream as he was rolled over onto his back. He clawed at the wolf’s shoulders as he arched away from the ground, grateful when he was scooped up. Stiles ignored that fact that Derek was holding him up with one massive hand under his ass and that fact that he was clinging to him like a backpack that was put on the wrong way. Instead, he breathed through the steady ache that continued, his body flooding with adrenalin and taking the edge off. He could vaguely hear Derek talking to him but all he could offer for reassurance was his face pressed against his neck. The next thing he knew, he could hear his dad shouting and all his senses snapped back into place.

“There’s something wrong with his back” Stiles eyes widened as he felt the words through Dereks chest and he huffed out a breath as he tried to talk. His entire body stiffened in shock when he heard the sound of his fathers gun clicking and Derek took a step forward, a hard surface coming under him as he was set down. Kitchen table. He was in his house. Derek had brought him home. He remembered begging to come home. 

Stiles tried to turn to his father, but he was spun around, and his shirt was ripped off, making him sob in relief when the weight of the fabric was lifted away from his wounds. There was silence. Silence and pain. His body refused to hold him up so when his father snapped at Derek to take his hands off, he slumped onto his stomach as the pain increased. The cold table felt nice, like the chill would ease the pain away and he would be left numb. He wanted to be numb. 

The pack arrived after that, all clambering over each other to get to the kitchen first, but Stiles couldn’t see them. He felt his father holding his arm in a tight grip. Scott was on his other side as he petted his head. Stiles wanted to tell him once again that he wasn’t a wolf but he couldn’t find his energy to care at the moment. It was comforting. 

“Why didn’t you tell us anything was wrong?” Lydia scolded. He was pretty sure Erica had her phone out. The pain had started at his shoulders but it had moved steadily down to his lower back, down to where he would never admit out loud that he still had a little baby fat. It was agony, and he couldn’t help the whimper that slipped out as he once again tried to crawl away from the pain, ending up with Derek stopping him from slipping off the edge of the table. It dipped just to the top of his ass and stopped, making him tremble in relief. Still, no one talked. Even Lydia had stopped scolding him.

“Son” his father was the first to speak and Stiles turned his eyes to the blurry shape. Blinking several times to get the tears out of his eyes, he kept his back still the entire time. He was too scared to move. 

“What happened to me?” He wheezed and everyone started talking at once, making him yelp and hide his face in the arms still holding him up. “Shut it.” He whispered out, begging as his head pounded. He could feel Derek take some of his pain away again and he pried his eyes open. 

“Here.” Erica shoved her phone into his hands and he glared at her before looking back at the to bright screen. It was a video, and while he recognized his head and the remains of his shirt hanging off of him. He didn’t recognize his back. There was a massive tattoo on it. Erica’s finger came into his limited view and pressed play. The video was short but it showed him all he needed to know. The lines of the tattoo, the shading on the feathers were slowly etching their way across his skin as he shook. The wings started across his shoulders to the top of his ass. A faint blush came across his cheeks when he realized he was sitting there with his pants pulled halfway down his ass so the whole thing was in view.

“I think we need to talk to Deaton.” He shut his eyes in denial and handed the phone back.  
=================================================================  
Stiles sat on the examination table, sucking on a lollipop as he waited, kicking his legs slightly. He had convinced Derek to stop and pick up some food, his body crashing from everything it went through. He still didn’t know how he accomplished it. He had polished off his entire meal and drink before they had arrived and stole the lollipop from the front desk. He already felt better. He was still in desperate need for a nap but the need for the others to know what happened to him over ruled that need. 

“May I see it again” Deaton was bouncing between watching the video and running his fingers along Stiles back. “You need some Aquafer for that. It’s acting like an actual tattoo so that’s how we will treat it.” He nodded to Scott who shot out the door. 

“It only hurts a little bit” Stiles smiled at him, slowly looked around the room. His father was hanging back, only just being told about werewolves and most everything evident to Stiles being hurt on the drive over to the clinic. He was still processing everything. Derek was standing behind him with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Stiles wasn’t paying much attention to him so far even though he was the one who drove him after sending the rest of the pack home to get some rest. 

“Still, it needs to be treated.” Deaton shuffled about, grabbing a pen and paper and started scribbling. “I’m making you a lists of do’s and don’ts of treating a tattoo and you need to follow them precisely,”

“Got it” Stiles pouted, rolling his shoulders as a tickle came to his nose. Deaton must have freshly cleaned the clinic, the smell to strong and he let out a sneeze. His entire body jerked wildly as a bursting motion from his back nearly threw him off the table and he froze. It still didn’t hurt, a little stinging and a little strain on his muscles but it felt strangely good. “Do I want to know?” He slowly brought his hands up to cover his face so he didn’t have to turn around. He jerked wildly as a hand ran along one of his newly appeared wings and he flopped off the table. 

“And the tattoo…?” Deaton was at his side, nudging a wing out of the way and making Stiles scrambled away from him. 

“Don’t touch them!” He yelled, tucking them close against his back in his shock and curling in on himself. “It feels wrong when you do it.” He snapped his mouth shut, hoping Derek wouldn’t realize that it felt nice when he did it and Stiles only moved because he never felt anything like it before. The Alpha can never know, ever. 

“Son.” His father stepped forward as he snapped out of his own shock and held up his hands in a calming manner, walking toward him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I have wings.” He deadpanned at the Sheriff, who dropped his hands to shoot him his done look. Stiles looked away with a bite of guilt, making a mental note of how he felt before he turned back. “I feel fine. A little tired from before but like… this is fine.” He nodded his head and looked over his shoulder. The wings suited him, that was for sure. They were like his eyes, a soft doe brown but with random dots all over like his skin. The thought made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Instead, he focused on what they felt like and what it felt like before they appeared, slowly making them dissolve back into a tattoo. 

“Whoa.” Scott stood in the doorway with a bag in his hand and a silly grin on his face. “Dude, do you think you can fly with those?” 

“I don’t know, but give me that damned stuff. My back is burning” Stiles gasped, the tattoo to fresh to be messing around anymore. Deaton took the bag and pulled out the small bottle, getting some on his fingers before he quickly started rubbing it over his back. 

“Scott, get some plastic wrap and tape. We have to cover it so it will stay moist while he sleeps tonight. You have to shower in the morning, but don’t let it soak. Wash with antibacterial soap to clean it and wrap it up so you don’t have to put any aquafer on at school.” The vet instructed as he worked and soon Stiles was bandaged up and ready to go. He was given a pain pill to help him sleep and his father took him home, Deatons notes clutched in one hand while he drove. 

“Sorry dad.” Stiles murmured, the pill already kicking in as he curled awkwardly against the seat. It didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would, but there were sensitive parts that felt like he was being stabbed all over again if they were touched. Scott was sent home as well and Derek told them he would inform the others on the new changes in the search for what dropped the stone. 

“What were you thinking?” His father asked and he let out a groan. Maybe he should have put off the conversation until the morning, when his father had time to calm down. 

“Which part are you talking about?” He asked low, blinking stupidly at him as he thought about all the things he had done and how most of it could be considered illegal. How it was illegal, and his father was sheriff. 

“Why didn’t you tell me when this all happened?” His father grumbled, and he flinched at how betrayed he sounded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“At first, I didn’t know how to bring it up. After a while, I felt like I was holding it off for so long that we would be having this exact conversation that we’re having now. That you would make me stay away from my pack and they’re my family as much as you are and I didn’t want to lose them and…” Stiles stopped, taking a shuttering breath and wiping his tears away. “A lot of what we do… what the pack does. It’s dangerous. There’s werewolves and Banshees and I didn’t want to loose you to it either. I thought I was protecting you from the evils that Beacon Hills always seems to attract” 

“Calm down. I’ve known something weird was going on but… I honestly didn’t think it was the supernatural. We are going to have a more serious conversation about this and every single one of your instances with it, but right now you need to get to bed.” His father started off scolding but it turned soft and Stiles realized they were home. He grabbed the handle and slowly crawled from the car, panting slightly as he walked up the steps. He gave his father a quick hug before collapsing into his bed, laughing when he heard his father do the same in his room. 

All through the night, he fought against tossing and turning, knowing it would only cause more pain. Every time he moved, his back would ache and the wrap would crinkle. The tape pulled at his skin and hair and all he wanted to do was sleep. He wondered if this is what a chip bag would feel like after being stomped on. Maybe it was worse. After what felt like hours, it suddenly all went away. He groaned low at the feeling of being painless and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.


	2. Keep the secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about his wings and the pack finds out the danger

That morning he had to jump into the shower. His father had to leave early, and he was grateful that he could postpone the talk about his antics. He peeled off the wrapping, so he could shower and clean the wounds. He only realized his mistake when he realized that he couldn’t put everything back on again. 

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice came from his bedroom and Stiles stared at his supplies, nibbling his lip as he thought about what he had to do. He peeked out and put on his best puppy-dog look on his face. 

“Derek? Can you help me?” He asked softly and he watched as the Alpha processed what he said. “I know it sounds gross but my tattoo is drying out and I can’t reach it all.” He begged, slumping against the bathroom sink when he heard the wolf sigh. He held still as he faced the mirror, seeing Derek grab the aquifer from the counter and pop the cap open. Stiles was suddenly thinking of some very bad thoughts about their position. He was a teenage boy and sometimes he couldn’t help it, especially when it was Derek. He barely managed to keep his wings from shooting out of his back to touch the wolf again. 

The first touch was hesitant and he groaned when the itching eased. He pressed back against the fingers and closed his eyes, rolling his shoulders slightly. He wondered briefly what it would be like to have the wolf pet his wings. He really wanted to find out. He let his head roll back and suddenly the fingers were being pulled back. The wrap was ripped opened and haphazardly taped to his body before the wolf fled from the room. 

It took him several minutes to realize that the wolf was gone and he pulled himself to stand up straight. He wondered into the room and he saw that Derek was completely gone. An ache filled his heart and he started to wonder around, getting ready for school. It was hard for him to concentrate, needing to go back inside for his backpack and nearly crashing several times. 

He got yelled at for jumping out of his seat from the chair pressing the wrong spot and barely managed to talk his way out of detention. He was told that he had to play by coach because he didn’t have a note excusing him from practice. He didn’t try very hard, just trotted around with short laps until it was called off. He headed to the locker room and slumped to the seat, giving a short groan when he realized what he had to do. 

“What is it?” Scott was busy pulling his gear off to look at him. The entire pack had given him sniff when he had arrived but no one else knew that he could grow wings just yet. 

“I have to go home to shower. Can you come by later to help me put stuff on the thing so it doesn’t dry out?” He sighed again, finally standing and undressing. He didn’t bother taking off his shirt and showing the whole team his new ink. He didn’t care that everyone knew he was moping as he made his way to his jeep. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do when he got home. He didn’t feel like doing any homework, so he flopped on his stomach on the couch and closed his eyes, letting his worries melt away. He wanted to hang out with his Alpha again but he couldn’t find an excuse. 

“Stiles?” his father called and he lifted his head, realizing that several hours had passed. He clambered to his feet, swaying from side to side until he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Yeah?” He slurred out, yawning wide before leaning against the door frame. He father frowned at him and he grinned back. “Sorry, I fell asleep so, left-over night?” He tried to smile but it faltered. 

“Are you feeling alright?” His dad stepped forward with narrowed eyes and he found himself shaking his head. 

“Today hurt. I couldn’t sit and honestly, I didn’t think I could take so much random twinges of pain and keep walking like nothing happened but I did and now I just want to eat everything in the house and go back to bed” He huffed at the end of his rant, hating that he touched the stupid rock to begin with. 

“The couch you mean?” His father let out a chuckle and he felt his eye twitch. He slumped at the kitchen table with a groan and let his head fall with a crack. “Don’t you worry. I’ll warm some stuff up and you can eat and go straight to bed.” Stiles rolled his head to the side, so his father could see his smile, ignoring his stink in favor of sitting there. The food was dropped in front of him and he started eating, finding that he had to lift his arm in a certain manner to get his back not to hurt. 

“Can I go to bed now?” He staggered to his feet and dropped his dishes in the sink. An idea came to his mind as he did, and he ran to his fathers side, giving him a quick, excited hug before he took off upstairs. Once he was in his room with the door closed, he pulled his shirt off and rolled his shoulders, trying to remember it felt to have his wings out. He had spent the entire day with his pain muddled mind that it took so long for him to remember that it didn’t hurt to have his wings out. He rolled his shoulders, moaning in delight when his wings unfolded from his back. 

They were just like he remembered them. Soft and spotted. The feathers looked a little ruffled and he started to run his fingers through them. It felt nice, but not as nice as when Derek did it. He spent time straightening the feathers on the right wing and closed his eyes, making small happy noises. He eventually moved on to other wing until they were both perfect and he fell onto his stomach. Closing his eyes, he found that he was too tired to actually sleep. He glanced at the clock on his wall and let out a snort when he saw it was almost midnight. He had spent hours looking over his new wings. Tomorrow was going to suck all the more. 

Only after a while he realized that Scott never showed up. For a heartbeat he wondered if his friend did stop by and he just didn’t notice because he was sleeping. The room slowly settled down around him and he felt his wings fluttered around him. It was as though he was about to be touched and he let his body remain limp, breathing slow but then everything stopped. The room suddenly felt rough and he sat up. No one was there but he caught the scent of a certain Alpha werewolf.

“Sourwolf?” He scolded and swung to his feet. He wondered if the man would run as he stuck his head out the window to see the wolf sitting on his roof. 

“I thought you were sleeping” Derek stated bluntly and Stiles arched an eyebrow at him. Both of them knowing it was a lie but he let it pass as his ears turned pink, the wolf refusing to look at him. “Deatons found something new and I came here to tell you, but I figured you needed to sleep.”

“Derek.” Stiles could proudly say that he didn’t call his wolf on his lie. He did good, so if he did that fond scolding/teasing voice on the Alpha, it was long overdue. “You running around in the middle of the night for me?” 

“For the pack. They like you.” Derek snapped, turning his head away and Stiles found himself pouting. Two loud thumps behind him made them both jump, followed by the sound of things falling, and Stiles whimpered. “What was that?” the wolf hissed at him, already trying to peer past him, his shoulders up tight but Stiles twisted around. 

“My wings dropped.” He hissed, gently pulling one out from under a pile of books he accidently knocked over. Derek scrambled into the room and picked up his chair to free his other wing. “I don’t really know how to control them yet.” He cringed as it snapped close the moment it was free, making him stagger to the side from the motion. Once he got his balance again he sat on his bed and looked at the mess before groaning and pressing his hands to his eyes, rubbing until he was seeing colors. 

“Um.” Derek shuffled around awkwardly, and Stiles pulled back, seeing him glance away from his wings as his vision cleared. He was stilling holding the chair and Stiles smirked at it, making him drop it. Stiles instantly shushed him. They both listened close but his father didn’t appear. 

“What was the information?” Stiles sighed. He was done with the day. Derek shot a glance at him and his wings twitched, making him turn away again. Stiles stiffened as the wolf shifted to face him and they did it again, except they flared out a little as well and he couldn’t bring them back. He knew he wasn’t schooling his face as well as he could as panic started to overcome him. He could practically smell Derek thinking, with that annoying little quirk of his lips that was a smirk. The wolf was proud of himself. 

Stiles found himself leaning forward to see what he was going to do, his wings rising up a little more before Derek turned to him fully and took three steps forward. Stiles yipped as his wings spread out completely, reaching the sides of his room and arching toward the wolf, who was full on smirking. He did the only rational thing that came to mind, and curled into a ball with his face covered, focusing on drawing them back. His wings shook as the wolf got closer, gently tugging at Stiles hands until he pulled them away from his face and nudging his knees so he was no longer a ball.

“Do you know why they’re doing this?” he could feel Derek couch down in front of him but he refused to open his eyes, shaking his head wildly as said wings completely encircled him. “The news from Deaton, you still want to hear it?” Stiles eyes snapped open at the complete one eighty that wolf did, only to see him grinning at him. He fought against his fluttering heart at the sight of the wolf’s cute little bunny teeth sticking out and how he hadn’t moved. 

“What’zit?” He blinked as his voice came out a squeak and some of his embarrassment drained away to make room for annoyance when the wolf snickered. 

“Your wings are an extension of yourself” Derek raised his eyebrows as he waited for it to click. It didn’t. “As in extension of your soul, so when they act out of your control, means your soul is trying to tell you something.”

“Oh” Stiles stared at him before letting his gaze drop to the floor. He was certain he could live with his little crush for the rest of his life. It’s true it is way beyond what he felt for Lydia, but he got over that one, so he always imagined he would make it through his wolf faze. Now his crush knew everything in the most embarrassing way. His wings knew him less than a week and they were already betraying him. Maybe he shouldn’t have dropped them. 

“Stiles?” A hand dropped on his shoulder and he sighed at the contact, sinking forward slightly so he could feel it one last time. 

“I’m sorry. I guess this is really embarrassing for you. You have to deal with me because of the pack liking me but…” He took a deep breath to hold back the tears and finally lifted his head. “I don’t know why I like you so much. Well, that’s a lie. There are so many reasons why I do and there are so many things you do that make me want to fight you and you keep up with me and I thought I could control it but now you know and I…” 

There as a hand in his wing. Derek’s had his fingers buried in his wing and he slowly brought his other hand up to hold his face. Stiles didn’t take the moment to process what happened. The newest part of him making him more impulsive as he lunged forward, wrapping himself and his wings tightly around his wolf. There wasn’t a kiss, but Derek held him, running his hands up and down his back, smoothing over his wings before sliding back down. After what felt like ages, he was shoved back and the wolf came into view, his eyes bright like he had never seen before. 

He could see it in his eyes, the way the flickered down and then back up. He could feel it where his hands still danced along his back and the way the rest of his body tensed as he sat there. Stiles smiled at him, going for fond but he knew it was goofy. His wolf relaxed and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against his. It made Stiles want to grab his face in his hands and keep going until he knew every part of him, but something stopped him from going to deep. This was Derek he was kissing. Sad, used for his body or position Derek. He knew he loved the man, but he at least wanted to prove it first before he jumped his bones. 

“Oh shit.” He pulled back and wheezed as his wings pressed them closer together, making Derek grunt in discomfort. He started laughing and pulled himself back, reaching around the wolf to fold his wings back to his side and tucking them close. “Sorry, I guess they weren’t ready for that to end but I do have school tomorrow.” He nodded to the clock and Derek scrambled to his feet. 

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry. I just wanted to tell you the whole…” Derek stammered out and Stiles slowly got to his feet, grinning at him. He just knew the wolf had a side like this. Instead of making fun of him, he stretched his arms above his head and turned back to his bed. He flopped down, letting his wings tuck themselves against his side. “I’ll just be…” Derek took a step toward the window and his wing snapped out, wrapping itself around the wolf and yanking down into the bed. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles prompted himself on his elbows and frantically started tugging at the wing but it stayed firm.” Uh… I guess you’re staying?” He tried and Derek let out a snort, but he kicked off his boots and settled down with little fuss. Stiles hummed happily and pretended to get comfortable again as he snuggled closer. “I know it’s gross but can you help me with the tattoo thing tomorrow after my shower?”  
===========================================================  
By the time Stiles made it to weekend, he was exhausted. His father made him go through the talk and he was grounded except for school, and going to the clinic to learn more about what happened with his wings. He still had yet to finish his tale, so his father told him he had yet to decide the end date of his grounding. 

When his wings were tucked beneath his skin, it hurt to walk and move, but it was healing nicely with his boyfriends gentle care. When they were out, they had a mind of their own, constantly trying to wrap around his wolf or fluttered around when he was surprised or fanning him if he got hot. They never stopped moving. Derek loved them. Stiles was still deciding. 

“There’s a problem with the wings.” Deatons walked in and Stiles jerked back in shock, unaware what said problem he was talking about. 

“Is it that I don’t fly?” He cocked his head to the side and saw Derek smirk. He was leaning against the wall at the opposite side of the room, the rest of the pack mulled about and Scott managed to sit next to him. He already apologized for missing him that night. They were both grounded. Stiles felt guilty that his father let his friends wolfy secret out of the bag. A not so small part of him was happy he wasn’t the only one going through an indefinite grounding until they finished explaining. 

“Have you tried to fly yet?” Deaton shot back, looking up from his papers to eye him and he frantically shook his head. 

“Not used to them yet on top of being grounded.” Stiles shrugged and saw Erica shake her head. “Well, I know it would be the first thing that you would do.” He waggled his finger at her and she snorted out a laugh, nodding along. 

“Don’t do that. Don’t show you’re wings out in the open, even on the preserve.” Deaton’s stern voice broke up the gleeful moment and they all turned to him. 

“What happened?” Derek asked calmly, moving forward to the middle of the pack to keep them calm. The motion made Stiles flick his wings out and curl around Scott on one side and Isaac on the other to keep them safe. He muttered a soft apology to the surprised looks they gave him and Isaac shuffled closer. 

“I asked some contacts about the boulder that Lydia described, but word got out that there’s a human with wings in Beacon Hills.” Deaton explained slowly, “The boulder could do many things, but it’s very rare that the person even survives the exposure. Lydia managed because she isn’t human, and Styles is….” 

“What did that have to do with me not flying?” Stiles asked quickly so that the pack wouldn’t freak out about him almost dying. 

“If anyone comes searching for the human that not only survived the enchantment but walked away with wings.” Deaton urged. “They can’t know it’s you. We don’t know what they will try to do to you.”

“Alright, no flying Stiles. What do you mean the boulder almost killed him?” Derek scrunched up his eyebrows and Deaton turned to him. 

“Lydia activated it, but something Styles was doing made it give him wings, which can’t be taken away as they are now an extension of his soul.” He explained and Isaac made a noise of understanding. Stiles glanced at him to see him posing like the wing was a cloak. Being with Scott had turned him into a bit of a happy puppy as well. 

“Why me?” he turned back to the man and he frowned. 

“What were you doing before you were by the stone?” He asked and Stiles wrinkled his nose with a shrug. 

“I don’t know. The usual stuff?” He didn’t exactly want to say that he was hurt that it felt like his pack was leaving him. 

“Is anything normal about you Stiles?” Erica teased before stiffening. “Oh no, please don’t tell me you were jacking off.”

“I wasn’t!” He yelped, the thought of Derek catching him going at it fogging his mind in embarrassment. 

“He was spinning around in his chair until he was almost sick.” Derek responded coolly and the pack failed to stifle their giggles. 

“I can’t exactly deny it. I was still dizzy by the time I got to the boulder. I couldn’t read the markings cause they kept moving so I tried to focus on one I thought was pretty and go from there.” He pouted but Deaton was nodding. 

“You were different from the angry wolves, showing not aggression, but playfulness and looking at it with admiration instead of suspicion.” The man set the papers down and gave a quick wave of his hand. “Did you feel it when it happened?” 

“I was just dizzy. I got a headache before everything started to hurt.” Stiles blinked and sighed. “Then everything got fuzzy.” 

“I think that’s all we can do today. There doesn’t seem anything wrong with them, but don’t go flying. Can you please bring them in?” Stiles did as the vet told him and stifled a pain moan as everything settled into place. “The tattoo is healing well, no infection and no scarring.” he shuttered as more aquafer was coated on and the wrap put snuggly over with Scott helping.

“Anything else?” Derek asked firmly, and the vet shook his head. “Do they know Stiles runs with a pack?”

“I…no I’m sure they think he stumbled on it on his own.” Deaton suddenly beamed at them but Stiles was looking around in confusion. 

“Then the pack will do patrols on the weekend and at night to check to see if any strangers are walking about trying to get a look at Stiles.” Derek looked around and the pack nodded, making Stiles blink at them. “You.” Derek pointed at him and his wings twitched to be out again but he reined them in. “Keep you’re tattoo out of sight at all times, and don’t show off the wings to anyone.”

“Got it” Stiles snapped, suddenly feeling that he was on lock down. “You guys just stay safe.” He hopped off the table and walked forward, weaving among the wolves and pressing close before he walked out the door. The pack followed him, talking among themselves as they decided who could do patrols when without the need for Derek to intervein. He stopped by his jeep and watched as they circled around Derek, as they told them of their plans and he confirmed the plan with additions to what patrols he could take. 

They never really worked together so well before. They were no sarcastic comments from anyone and he even got a clap on the shoulder from Boyd and hug from Erica before they left. The others all pressed against him some way or another and left, leaving him with Derek. 

“I know you want to do nothing else but fly now” Derek grumbled, leaning against his Jeep next to him and Stiles shifted so their shoulders were touching. The wolf wasn’t wrong. He didn’t know how badly he wanted to stretch his wings until he was told he couldn’t. It might just be because he was told that he couldn’t. 

“Please don’t talk about it. I won’t try to fly, unless you were there, watching out for me?” He made his eyes as wide as he could as he begged, breaking into a smile when the wolf hesitated. 

“No you won’t.” Derek growled out and he pouted. 

“I’ll wear you down.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek before hopping into his jeep, starting her up. He ended up sitting there when he didn’t move. “Aren’t you supposed to be going on patrol so people can’t sneak up on me?”

“Yes.” Derek reached forward and Stiles flashed back to getting his face slammed into his steering wheel. This time he was pulled into a proper kiss and most of the pain from his back eased away. When Stiles pulled back to see there weren’t any lines on the wolfs arm, but the pain was still gone. 

“Huh?” He turned and pressed a final kiss on his lips before nudging him back. “I have to get home before I’m grounded till I’m out of college.”

“What are you doing later?” Derek was like a rock, unmoving no matter how hard Stiles shoved against him. 

“Derek Hale, are you asking me on a date knowing full well that I’m grounded?” He couldn’t help the tease but blinked guiltily at him when he realized that he was blushing. 

“Well, maybe one movie at your house when your dad isn’t watching?” He murmured, not fully looking at him and Stiles felt a thrill go through him.

“You want to watch a movie with me? When my dad isn’t looking?” He breathed out before getting control of himself. 

“Well, it’s not like his bullets can kill me.” Derek stopped shuffling and looked up with a shy smile. 

“Dude, I’m so down, but not tonight. I’m still doing the talk about everything that has happened.” Stiles beamed at him and the wolf finally took a step back looking proud of himself. The look made Stiles feel warm in his chest. He backed out of the clinic and mentally prepared for the talk when he got home.


	3. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek work on his flying.

That night he heard the Alpha come in through his window. Scott had swung by earlier to work on some homework, complaining that he couldn’t work on anything with his assigned study partner, Isaac. Stiles felt his eye twitch every time he mentioned the curly haired wolf but he reminded himself that he was doing the same thing with Derek. 

He felt like he was flying, if he knew what flying felt like. He was still itching to find out, but he knew the feelings he had for Derek was making him act strange, which he covered perfectly with the fact that he had wings. He was clumsier than usual and he sprained his ankle dancing down the stairs. His father just told him to me more careful. 

“Derek, why is it that you can’t use a door?” He muttered into his blanket as the wolf flopped into the bed beside him, smelling like the forest. 

“Do you want your father to shoot me?” He threw an arm around his waist and closed his eyes. Stiles let out a snort and curled closer to him, throwing his wings over him without thinking and forcing a laugh from the wolf. “This is weird.”

“Oh.” Stiles suddenly felt unsure about himself. He curled in on himself and his wings tucked tight against his back. Derek noticed immediately, and he rolled over, sliding his hands along his sides before dipping them between his back and wings. 

“I’m used to weird, Stiles. I’m used to your weird, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t like it.” He soothed, and he slowly looked up at him to see that he was being completely honest. Taking a deep breath, he nodded but his wings didn’t relax. 

“What about the others, my pack?” He hunched in a little more. “What if we can’t reverse this? Will they start to look at me weird because I’m useless on top of being weird. I can’t even use them in an emergency.”

“How about… I take you deep into the preserve and watch close….” Derek seemed to be regretting his words with every second, but Stiles stared at him with growing excitement. “You can learn to fly. Only a little bit.” 

“Please” Stiles nodded his head before leaning against him and his wings flap around him in excitement. Derek grabbed them before his could hurt himself and pinned him to the bed. “Ooo, what now?” He purred and the wolf hopped off. 

“Sleep” Derek turned to look at him with a stern look before glancing at the clock. “I’m going to do another patrol.” He ducked down and gave him a quick kiss before heading to the window. 

“Need to work off some steam?” Stiles teases when he noticed the tense way he was moving. The wolf heaved a sigh before ducking out. “A month.” He hissed after him, knowing that he could hear him and fell back into his bed. He knew what he was waiting for, but Stiles sighed, knowing he had to wait to. He could tell by the way that the Alpha nuzzled and petted his neck and wings that he wanted to do a lot more than kisses.   
================================================================  
The next day he was nearly bouncing out of his skin, barely able to keep his wings in. Derek told him they would be there soon and he couldn’t have his wings out until they were sure it was safe, not even for the walk through the preserve. His father was at work so sneaking out was easy. Not so easy on his conscious yet he couldn’t stop from heading out. He wanted nothing more than to hang out with his Alpha. Learning to fly was just an awesome side bar to spending time with him. 

“Shh” Derek hissed as he stopped walking, wrinkling his nose as he sniffed, and Stiles rolled his eyes. The pack were running around the perimeter of the town and preserve to look for strange creatures or people who would be a danger. No one had gotten in but Derek was still taking him to the deepest part, finding a small clearing so Stiles could practice. He was walking calmly, finding the fact that he was once again trailing behind the Alpha while the wolves circled around them, even miles away, was comforting to him. 

The clearing was small and he frowned, suddenly worried that he wouldn’t be able to make much of a dent in his experience in such a small area when Derek grabbed him around the waist before shooting up a tree. 

“Derek?” He squeaked as he dangled there and he could feel the tiny vibrations from the wolf telling him that he was laughing silently. He was set down on a branch and he clung to the truck until Derek pulled his hands off, yanking his shit over his head to pull off the wrap around his tattoo. “Oh no.” He hissed as he realized his plan. 

“You wanted to learn to fly.” Derek beamed at him before he promptly tossing him away from any of the branches. Stiles felt like he hung in the air a second, staring at the ground in terror until it hit him he wasn’t falling very fast. His wings were out, flapping wildly around him but not yet strong enough to hold him up, only slowing his drop. He tilted and couldn’t quite get a handle on how to stay straight. He hit the ground and staggered to the side to keep his balance. 

“Derek Hale, you are an ASS!” He shouted up and froze. He couldn’t see the Alpha. A second later a body slammed into him from behind and he was being pulled back up a different tree. “I can see where this is going.” He growled, trying to wrap his arms and legs around him as they got up higher than before. Derek tried to pry him off, but he tightened his grip, knowing that he wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Then why fight it?” Derek asked innocently, and he glared. The next moment he felt his lips on his and he started to go limp as the Alpha wrapped him up. The next thing he knew he was tossed out of the tree. Stiles gave a very unmanly squeal as he plummeted. His wings stretched out again but this time and he kept them beating at the same time, using both in motion. It took him longer to reach the ground and he kept his balance. 

“I can feel my wings better now, like the muscles and the feathers.” He was to busy looking over his shoulder, stretching said wings out and moving them about as he tried to see how else they could move. The next thing he knew he was being dragged back up a tree. 

“You’re having way too much fun with this.” Stiles snorted when he stopped. This time, he was the one who initiated the kiss before pulling back and jumped. It was amazing, but it was more drifting downward than flying. He had to work up his wing strength before he could do any real flying. It was shocking to him that he hadn’t hurt himself yet. 

“So, what if I am?” Derek was suddenly pressed against his back, his wings stretched out on each side as the wolfs face was buried into his neck. He laughed low when his hands ran over his stomach, twitching away from his fingers as they tickled him. 

“We are supposed to be helping me learn to control these things better.” Stiles used his wings to shove the wolf back and turned, letting him step forward to grab him. After a few more tree hops, his wings started to ache and drooped behind him. Derek helped him put the wrapping back on after he tucked them away and climbed the tree to get his shirt back. 

The walk back through the forest was mostly silent, Stiles staggering several times into Derek until he was holding his arm, leading him forward. The grip suddenly stiffened and the Alpha let out a short howl. Stiles jerked his arm back so he could clap his hands over his ears, just barely holding his wings in. 

“What’s going on?” He hissed, unable to make his voice any louder than a whisper after the howl stopped. Derek said nothing as he took his hand and dragged him behind as he started marching them out of the preserve. He fell into a silent and his answer came as Boyd and Erica. They skidded next to them, falling into step with their Alpha.

“There was a man and a woman, smelled odd but left nice enough. They didn’t know what we were when we told them they were on private property and we heard them talking about a winged human” Boyd reported calmly. 

“They plan on coming back.” Erica added and he stopped walking. 

“What do they want?” He turned to her and then Boyd, both shaking their heads while look at him with sympathy. He straightened up and shook himself. 

“Well, nothing bad happened yet, but we know they are already here and we now know what two look like” He nodded to the two of them and they nodded, their eyes steeling with determination. 

“You two break up and tell the others where they were and what they looked like.” Derek ordered and they took off. Stiles watched them before turning back to the Alpha.

“You notice they’re behaving better?” He cocked his head to the side and a second later he was wrapped in the others arms, his chin running across his face and neck. Stiles grumbled as his skin started to burn from his beard and he shoved him back. “What is it?”

“Good….mate….” the Alpha muttered and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Does this have something to do with me being able to handle the pack well and help them through this?” He panted out as he fought against the feelings and closed his eyes. They couldn’t go to far. 

“Hmmm” Derek nodded before pulling back, twitching back toward him and Stiles huffed as he shoved him further away. He took several deep breathes to calm himself and stiffened. 

“I’m still grounded.” He gasped out, without a clue of what time it was. He grabbed the others hand and took off running toward the house. It was a several minutes until he slowed down, his exhaustion from learning how to fly stopping him. Derek tugged him close as he stumbled again and he sunk against his side. It was almost half an hour for him to get back home and his father was waiting for him. 

“Well?” The sheriff looked down at the both of them and Stiles felt Derek stiffen next to him. 

“Pack business. There are already people in town looking for someone with wings.” He spoke calmly, trying to get his legs under him. He could see the man struggling to understand what was going on. 

“He rolled his ankle again.” Derek blurted out. Sheriff suddenly leaned back. Stiles bit his lip and pretended to limp inside using Derek as a crutch. The Alpha set him on a chair by the table and he slumped down. 

“So there’s people trying to get my son?” Stiles stiffened at the question and he blinked. He forgot to tell him. He was just making it to current events at their talks. 

“Um, word got out that there was a person who grew wings living at Beacon Hills.” Derek started and his father turned to him, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. “It wasn’t the pack.”

“Deaton was looking for info, but we didn’t expect them to get here this fast. They still don’t know that it’s me. We don’t know what they want.” Stiles picked up and he stuttered as his father glared at him. “I was still working on the list of things we already did that I forgot to update you on the new info.”

“It does explain a few things.” His father muttered and slowly nodded to the Alpha. “Are you staying for dinner?” 

“What?” He jerked back in his seat and slumped in his seat when Derek dumbly shrugged, looking equality shocked. 

“He will need help up the stairs and I’m getting up there in years.” Sheriff turned and started pulling out defrosted steaks. 

“Dude!” Stiles yelped and his father shot a glare over his shoulder at him. 

“I found out werewolves exist, watched my son get a tattoo with no needles or anything against his will, and he now has wings. I’m cooking myself a steak.” His father pulled out another one. “And Derek gets a steak from all the stuff you put him through and how many times you have saved each other lives.”

“Ooookkkkkayyyyyy” He slowly sunk so his head was resting on the table, more horrified over the situation then when he got wings. 

“What can I do to help with dinner?” Derek stilled seemed like he was in shock but he wasn’t stiff anymore, shifting around and nudging him playfully when his fathers back was turned. 

“Set the table” His father gestured vaguely at the counters. 

“I can do that.” Stiles went to stand but Derek shoved him back into the chair. 

“Not with you’re rolled ankle.” Derek growled and he felt his eye twitch. 

“Well said.” Stiles glared at his father’s back as he placed the steaks on the heat. Stiles wondered briefly if they were having anything other than steaks before he stopped himself. It was his fathers cheat day, he probably wouldn’t be having anything else. He murmured small instructions on where things are that they needed, including his fathers favorite steak sauce. The scent of cooking steaks made his mouth water and all he wanted to do was start eating, instead sitting there like he was a toddler in time out. 

“Finally!” He gasped as a hunk of steak was dropped onto the plate Derek had placed in front of him. His father sat down with his own steak and waved for Derek to sit as well. The wolf sat straight in the chair as he started to cut the steak with sharp movements. Stiles let out a snort and took a bite, loving his father’s abilities on cooking steak. Derek pouted at him before he took his own bite, making a surprised noise and jammed another bite in his mouth.

“I do love steak” His father laughed at the both of them and they ate in companionable silence, all to busy with their food to focus on talking. He finished and went to stand only to have Derek kick his leg. 

“I got that” The Alpha leaned forward and took his plate, grabbing his own and standing. “Do you want me to wash the dishes?”

“No, I can do those later.” Stiles snapped at them and his father nodded. 

“Stiles can do something for this dinner.” His father got to his feet and dropped his own plate in the sink before yawning. “I’m going to skip the history lesson tonight and have a day to process everything.” 

“Alright” Stiles hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes. 

“Have a nice night Mr. Hale, but I’m going to bed.” His father pointed nodded to Stiles, “If there’s nothing for you down here, he can help you upstairs and we won’t keep him prisoner any longer.”

“Right, Stiles?” Derek walked toward him coolly and held out his hand. He grumbled as he took it and let his arm circle around his waist as he pretended to hobble around. He was lead up the stairs and his father waited at the bottom, waiting to show the Alpha out of the house. 

“Night dad” Stiles called down, stifling a giggle when Derek pressed a kiss against his cheek before he ducked back out of the room. He fell back onto his bed as he waited for his father to finish showing the wolf out and he came up the stairs. 

“Goodnight son” He called through the door and his foot steps went to his room. He closed his eyes, but he couldn’t stop grinning as he let his wings out. Less than an hour later when he was sure that his father was asleep, Derek hopped into the window and they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff knows.....


	4. I didn't know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware this is the only SMUT chapter. I'm posting the next chapter right away so there's something to read if people don't want to read this one.  
> So yeah, they do it.

The weeks passed and about once every few days he was able to go flying. He and Derek were going strong. Stiles had even convinced the Alpha to go back and start work on his old house, pulling out what he wanted to keep that survived the fire before he rebuilt. The entire pack had started to spend time there, helping clean up and talking with their Alpha about what would be nice to have there. 

His father had already visited and said he could tag along only if he cleaned up more than everyone else there, which was a pain due to them being wolves and using their understanding of the deal to get a lot of work done. Erica had him help put up a tire swing just so she could have a place to sit and launch herself off of when they took breaks. She usually tried to land on someone. 

Stiles learned to live and love his wings. He could sleep without them out, his tattoo healing so he didn’t have to cover it up and it stopped causing him pain. It looked badass, and it changed every time he fiddled with his wings. If he tucked them away without straightening his feathers, the tattoo had the same feathers out of place. If he had them perfectly groomed, they would appear in a flow of shiny, colorful speckled waves down his back. One time he got spooked at school by people talking about a person flying, and he had to shove them away before he was completely calm, leaving the tattoo with it’s feathers still fluffed out. 

Derek had laughed uncontrollably when he saw how ruffled it looked and offered to smooth them out when they were alone. Stiles was currently waiting for him to arrive, his bed room almost to tight for him and he let his wings fall out. His father had work for the night and even if he was home, he didn’t like it much when others touched his wings. 

“About time” He turned and beamed when he heard his Alpha pop in. Derek stared at him, his eyes wide for a second and Stiles cocked his head to the side in confusion. He’s seen the look before, but it was usually after a massive make-out session and it ended with the wolf jumping out the window. He had expected something to happen when he passed his birthday, yet nothing did. They didn’t talk about it much, but he still wanted it. The look made his heart speed up and he took a step forward. 

“Stiles” Derek suddenly had him by the waist, his face pressed against the crook of his neck, his teeth scraping against his pulse point. 

“Oooo, Ok. This is happening. This is finally happening” He stammered out as his wolf backed him up and dropped him on the bed. He pulled him over into a kiss and the wolf started to laugh at him. 

“You need to turn around.” He growled low and Stiles scrambled to comply. He stretched out on his stomach and the Alpha sat across his thighs, running his hands up his back before letting out a grumble, gently clutching the base of his wings. Stiles moaned, unsure of why it was so pleasurable, but he could see where his night was going. 

“You’re going to be an ass, aren’t you?” He gasped as fingers slid down his wings before pulling out. They returned at the top of his wing and started to thread through, straightening his feathers out like he promised and Stiles pressed back against them. He clawed at his pillow as his wings were cleaned until he thought he was going to loose his mind. Derek reached down, his hand sliding over his hip before moving between to unbutton his jeans. Stiles lifted up to give him room but he jerked against his hand at the first contact. 

“Hold still.” Derek’s lips were suddenly on his ear as he leaned forward and pinned him to the bed, his free hand still working his pants off. Stiles rolled his eyes through he was still flustered by feeling of his hands over his wings and crotch. 

“Make me” Stiles turned and mouthed at what he could reached. Derek’s grip on his wing tightened and he bucked, rolling his head to watch as the Alpha retreated to sit back down. The weight settling back onto his thighs made him fully aware of what they were doing. He was already hard as his wing was fixed and he moved on to the next one. He arched back into the touch, panting when he felt Derek’s own hard on. 

“You ready?” Derek kissed his lower back and he just nodded, breath heating up his back. He wasn’t even sure when the Alpha got the lube but the first finger was a bit of a shock. Derek started to thrust his way in as he ran his fingers through his still ruffled wings. Stiles was certain all of the hard work he was putting in would he ruined at the end of the night but he wanted nothing more than for it to go on forever. 

“Please, I want to see you.” He begged as the second finger entered. Derek flipped him and he was suddenly stretched out on his back. His finger still moving in him and started to kiss his neck. Stiles turned to one side and tilting his head to give him more room, lifting his ass to give the Alpha better access. His fingers hit just the right spot and he cried out, withering around unable to hold himself back anymore. They continued to curl inside him, his Alphas teeth buried in his neck and fingers twisting into his feathers as he came. 

“Now.” Derek pulled his fingers out before kissing him. Stiles moaned as he tasted his blood on the Alpha’s teeth and felt himself start to get hard again. He jerked and threw his head back with a yelp as three fingers entered him and started to stretch him again. He was suddenly begging to be fucked, a little pissed that the wolf still had his pants on. 

“You better….do it now or I’ll kick you off…do it myself.” Stiles threatened and grinned when he saw Derek’s face. There was still a trickle of blood from the bite but suddenly wolfed out as the fingers slipped out of his ass. His legs were jerked up and spread out in a way he didn’t even know they could move and he shuttered as his wolf pulled his cock out and lubed it up before pressing his head teasingly against his entrance.

“Do it yourself, huh?” Derek dropped his legs over his shoulders, his hands sliding up his back and then back down, pinning his hips in place as he started to enter. Stiles moaned out his pleasure as the Alpha started to loose control. He could feel the change but he was still moving slow. Stiles wrapped his legs loosely around his back and shook as he bottomed out, making them both still. 

“Shit Stiles.” Derek slurred around his fangs and he smiled, his eyes finding it hard to focus through all the pleasure. “So good, need more” He rolled his hips and Stiles wailed, aching against the feeling. They locked eyes and he saw the Alpha smirk. He returned it, reaching back to brace himself on his headboard and relaxed the rest of his body, letting the wolf have complete control. 

“Do it.” He commanded, knowing that was all he had to say. The next second he was being fucked, slow and deep and then fast and wild. He knew he was going to have some strange bruises but he moaned and withered around. Only his shoulders were on the bed, his wings were spread out on either side of the wolf as they fucked. 

“Stiles, it’s…. so tight.” Derek stared down at him and he lost it just from seeing the way his eyes flashed from his beautiful green marble to red and back again. Stiles convulsed around his wolf and he was suddenly dropped, hands grabbing his head and pulling his face against Derek’s neck. He could feel him filling up his ass and in a flash he dug his teeth in the wolfs neck, digging in and drawing blood as they came. After a few minutes filled with him pressing apologetic kisses around the bite and Derek still thrusting sporadically into him as they fell back onto the bed. 

They were facing the wrong way and he was sure they would’ve fallen out if he hadn’t rolled to the side with his arms still wrapped around his wolf. He didn’t know what entirely happened beside the fact that they just claimed each other, the bite marks proving it. 

“How badly did you want to do that when I first grew my wings?” Stiles shifted so he could look at his mate. Derek turned toward him, his eye blown wide with a lazy smile on his face. 

“I almost bent you over the examination table at the clinic. I would’ve but Deaton touched them and you panicked.” He nudged him until Stiles bared neck was in full view. The wolf gave a deep, satisfied rumble before he started lapping lazily at his bite mark. Stiles twitched at the duel sensation of the tongue on his neck and the dick sliding out of him but he fell limp. His wings draped over them, covering them up before he stilled them. 

“You think…” He stopped, wondering if he should bring it up and face the consequences of his words. He shot a glance at his clock and decided against it. Derek stilled and sat back, his eye weary as he looked between the clock and him.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked in a small voice and Stiles flailed about to grab his mate. 

“No no no, it’s not that. I was just wondering…” He trailed off, feeling his face heat up at the image in his head of what he wanted. They just had sex for the first time and he was already imagining what else he wanted the Alpha would do him, how good it would feel. 

“What?” Derek asked, his voice rough as he leaned forward and Stiles realized he could probably smell the thoughts he was having over the scent of their last round. He was already getting hard again. 

“Well…” He shuffled about, not fully sitting up due to their activities. “You liked using my wings, and I liked it. I just thought…” He looked up at Derek through his lashes and took a deep breath. “If I was on my stomach, you could fuck me and have full access.”

“To your wings?” Derek turned to him, his face suddenly focused and he took a deep breath, finding his courage, the sudden arousal he could see from the wolf boosting his confidence that he would get what he wanted in a few minutes. 

“Just imagine.” He smirked, drifting closer until they were almost touching. He watched in glee as Derek’s eyes darted down to his lips as he approached but instead he used his hand to tilt his head to the side and kiss the bite mark, lapping at the skin as he crawled over him, settling on his lap and wrapping his wings around them, arching them high so it was the only thing he would be able to see. 

“Imagine?” Derek prompted, his eyes bright as he dropped his hands to hold Stiles hips in place on his lap. 

“Imagine me presenting to you.” Stiles grinned as he moved up to whisper in his ear. “My Alpha, open and wanting for you to fill me. My wings spread out as far as they can go so you can see every inch of them, ready for you to touch. Ready for you and only you. Imagine me begging for you to fuck me, using my wings to hold me in place as you went slow, fucking me on your dick as I moaned your name.” Stiles stopped, his mind fuzzy from arousal as he tried to finish his story without grinding helplessly on his mates chest. “My mate can touch my wings, no one else. I only let my Alpha touch, only present for him, my mate. Derek?”

“Yeah?” Stiles bit his lip to hold in a surprised laugh at how wrecked the wolf sounded, his fingers almost painful where they were holding his hip.

“Do you want to know that best part of all of this?” He pulled back and grabbed his hands to ease the pain, leading them up his body until they drifted over his shoulders and to the inside of his wings. Stiles groaned pitifully at the contact, finally grinding down on his mates lap at the feeling on the hands in his feathers again. 

“What’s the best part?” Derek twisted his hands and Stiles clawed at his shoulders at the sensation. He lost the upper hand. He could feel his control slip away and he bared his neck to the wolf, knowing it drove him just as crazy as his mates hands in his wings. 

“The best part, my Alpha, is that I’ll do it. It’s yours. I’m yours.” He kept grinding down on his mates now hard dick, gasping as it hitched against his entrance. “Please, fuck me like that. Use my wings. I want to drive you crazy.” He flailed about as Derek pulled his hands back, placing a kiss on his lips before he was dumped off his lap. 

“Do it then. Present for me, my little mate.” Derek growled at him, suddenly standing at the end of the bed with red eyes and his arms crossed commandingly over his chest and cock hard against his stomach. Stiles took a second to take in the view before he rolled over, his wings getting in his way as they fluttered around him in excitement. He laughed, feeling nervous and excited at the same time as he shifted his position. A sudden idea came to his mind and he grinned, looking over his shoulder to see his mate hadn’t moved. 

“Like this?” He asked innocently swaying back and forth on his knees before dropping forward, sticking his ass in the air and spreading his legs, letting his wings arch above him and fluff out. “Or this?” He gasped at the cold air and how exposed he actually felt. 

“Yes” Derek growled and he rolled over, stopping the Alpha in his tracks. 

“But I’m not done.” He purred, waving at him to step back from where he tried to approach. The Alpha let out a groan but did as he was told. He settled back into the bed before grabbing the bottle of lube and getting some on his fingers. “You don’t want me to get hurt do you?” He asked, dropping back to his stomach and sticking his ass in the air. “You did make me wait long after I became legal, so I think you should wait a little too.”

“Stiles.” Derek growled low and he was suddenly worried the Alpha would leave him wanting. Instead of letting his mate have his way, he reached his hand back and started fucking himself on his fingers. He was sore and it groaned loudly to add to the wet sounds he was making with his fingers. His wings flapped slowly, twitching wildly when he found his tender spot as he moaned. He stiffened when he felt the bed dip down and he shifted, looking over his shoulder to see his mate holding onto the base of his dick to keep him from coming as he watched. 

“Derek.” He moaned and let his head fall back to his pillow. “Alpha, mate me. Fuck me. Please.” He grunted as his hand was ripped away and his mates body slammed against him, just not in him. 

“Maybe I should make you wait for it a little too,” Derek growled and Stiles grinned. He really loved how they traded so easily. He smirked as he threw his wings back, forcing the wolf to deal with them. Hands grabbed them but nothing else touched. “Do you think that I can make you finish just by touching your wings?” 

“Probably at this point” Stiles answered honestly, wishing that he could relax his fingers from his pillow so he could touch himself but the fingers in his wings were just barely there, trailing softly along the edges as they massaged in just the right places. 

“No.” Derek suddenly grabbed the base of one and pressed his thumb on his spine right between them. “You cumming in your pants from only my hands in your wings.” Stiles whimpered, rolling his head to the side to see the Alpha towering over him. “But not today.” 

“Oh shit, Derek!” Stiles screamed out as he slammed balls deep in one go, his other hand coming up to hold him still with his other wing. He held on as he was fucked, falling apart bit by bit until he was gone. He spazzed out around the dick in him and blacked out. 

A few seconds later, maybe a minute, he opened his eyes and realized something was not right. He moaned and spurted out on his cover a few more times as he tightened around the dick still in his ass, which was way to large to be normal anymore. There were tears at the corner of his eyes from the stretch as he tried to get accustomed to it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that was going to happen.” Derek panted above him, sounding equal measures of wrecked and panicked. Stiles frowned as he tried to get his muddled brain to work to figure out what happened. 

“Is that a… knot. Are we tied together by your dick?” Stiles tried to twist around to see, more curious than angry but he fell back as it pulled at his guts. “Never mind, uh, Pain drain please, Alpha.” He muttered after swallowing back more tears. Immediately, Derek’s hand fell on his lower back and took most of the pain and almost making him black out again. 

“I thought it was just a myth. True mates aren’t supposed to exist. A knot only happens with true mates. It’s not even supposed to be possible” Derek prattled behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see him staring down at the connection before he covered his face, rubbing hard before looking back. 

“So, were true mates?” Stiles asked tiredly, unsure how he was meant to calm the wolf down when he felt like a puddle with a dick in it. 

“Yeah.” Derek finally looked at him, his face filled with hope and he let out a laugh, shaking his head. “We’re true mates.”

“Cool” He let his head fall back down, still stiff from the bite on his neck. “Good to know. Please be a good mate and let me sleep.” 

“I have a mate.” Derek breathed out behind him and Stiles reached back, taking his hand. He pulled at it until it was in front of his face and pressed a kiss on the back of it before holding its finger over his lips in a shushing motion. 

“A mate that needs his rest after a wonderful fucking, Der.” He let it go as the hand dropped down to cup his chin before it pulled back completely. His Alpha said nothing as he gently moved them so they could lay down on their sides, Stiles grudgingly pulling his wings back into his body when he realized they couldn’t with them out. 

He vaguely registered the time on the clock. His father should’ve been home ten minutes ago. A thrill ran up his back and he prayed that he didn’t hear anything that just happened. He didn’t think he could look his father in the eye if he knew that he just begged to be fucked and almost came at the thought of Derek driving him crazy with just his wings. He was also stuck by a knot from said wolf who was tracing his tattoo with a lazy finger, humming low. Stiles huffed out a tired breath before he relaxed into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just and add on that I usually get requests that want a smut bit or that I don't skip over it in my works so I got it out of the way. Sorry to everyone who doesn't like smut but it was in the notes.


	5. True Mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the after math of mating.

The next day, he woke up gratefully un-attached. He turned and pressed a kiss on his mates cheek before dragging his used body to the edge of the bed so he could stand. First a shower, then get his mate up so he could see the damage done to his bed and get everything else cleaned up. Everything smelled like sex to him, so he couldn’t imagine what it smelled like to a werewolf. 

He limped to his bathroom and started to clean himself up, He sang a random song under his breath as he waited for the water to warm up enough to hop in. He had never washed his actual wings before, just his tattoo. However, the moment he stepped under the water his wings burst from his back the threw his forward as they struck the wall. He let out a yelp as he hit the opposite wall and slid down, knocking almost everything from his shelves in the process. 

“What happened?” A very naked and dazed Alpha stood above him, holding the curtain back with a freaked out look on his face. Stiles blinked up at him before looking back at his wings. 

“Apparently, they needed to be washed.” He answered, pulling himself to his feet and stretching them so the water fell over them. “I’ve never done it before, how does it look?”

“Mates” Derek said suddenly, and he shot him a confused look. 

“I swear, I will get my fathers gun and shoot you if you try to say last night meant nothing.” He grumbled, turning around and tucking his wings against his back so he could fit under the water, trying to stay on track of cleaning everything up. 

“We’re mates.” Derek continued, and he swallowed, trying to gouache how the situation was settling in the Alpha’s mind. 

“Yes, we are.” He turned back to him and took a deep breath. “Derek, please tell me what you’re trying to say. You’re kind of freaking me out because I’m really happy right now. I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you for a few years at least, and last night was amazing and I’m not even freaked out about you knotting me, which says a lot about how much I like you cause that was crazy AND painful. But I don’t want you to be freaked out about it and try running away.” He walked forward, carefully stepping around his fallen shampoos and body wash on the floor of the shower to take the wolf’s hand. “Is us being mates a good or bad thing to you.” 

“Stiles, I love that you’re my mate. It’s supposed to be myth. This all is myth, even in the werewolf world” Derek suddenly snapped out of his shock and staggered into the shower, wrapping his arms around him and making a face at the wet feathers. 

“You’re fine with it?” Stiles leaned into his arms and sighed, wondering why they didn’t do it the minute he turned of age. 

“More than fine” Derek breathed out and he nodded. 

“The pack is going to have some choice words for you when I’m not looking, huh?” He chuckled, wondering what their faces are going to look like when they were told and edited version of what happened. 

“I think they knew for a long time that you were the only one who would be accepted as my mate” Derek pulled back and rolled his eyes before looking at him, running his hands up and down his arms in the process. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore, like I need to finish this shower before my wings get to waterlogged.” Stiles kissed him and tried to turn around but he was suddenly picked up and placed under the water. “Dude” He protested as hand started washing soap into his hair and he winkled his face dramatically as he closed his eyes. 

“I can’t believe the little spazzy human is my mate.” Derek snorted as he pulled him out from under the water, his soapy hands wondering over his body. 

“I know. You really scored.” Stiles shook his head to get his wet hair out of his face before he started to return the favor, running his hands over all the muscles he could reach and burying his fingers in his hair. Derek let out another snort and ran a hand over Stiles mating mark. Stiles tilted his head to the side and let his eyes nearly fall shut at the feeling of content. 

“We should focus of getting you cleaned up.” His hands dipped lower and a finger pressed against his entrance. 

“Still tender.” Stiles smacked the chest in front of him but they both froze. “You know. I thought there would be more to clean up.” He twitched against the finger still in him but reached back and pulled it out. Besides from still being a loose and a little wet from the shower, there was nothing. 

“Did you already…?” Derek started, looking more than a little confused as he shook his head.

“Nope” Stiles nudged the wolf under the water and shook out his wings the best he could. “I didn’t get to that part yet. Did you clean up last night?”

“Sleeping.” Derek shrugged, shaking his head and Stiles whined behind his teeth. 

“Where the fuck did it all go? Cause there was a lot there, Sour wolf!” He started when he heard his father shouting something. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed several towels, throwing one around his waist and wrapping up his wings as he walked to his door.

“What is it?” He called down, stopping just at the door as a throb from his neck reminded him of a very large bite mark. He glanced at his waist to see several bruises from finger tips with little pinpricks of torn skin from claws and he tugged his towel higher to cover them. 

“Can you come down here for a second?” He dad hollered up and he groaned, pressing his face against the door frame. 

“Can I get dressed first?” He quickly started to dry off, running the towels over his wings until they at least stopped dripping on the floor before he pulled them into his back. 

“Fine.” He scrambled to get dressed, ducking back into the bathroom to tell Derek to take his time with the shower as he pulled on a shirt, forgoing underwear in favor of comfort and speed, pulling on a pair of shorts. He wiggled into a jacket, pulling the hood close to his neck to cover the bite before he headed down to see what had happened. 

“Yeah, Dad?” He glanced around before finding him in the kitchen, turning to run back up the stairs when he saw him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against he stove. 

“Stay where you are.” Stiles froze at his fathers, ‘Sheriff voice’ and slowly turned back. 

“How much did you hear?” He asked, jamming his hands in his pockets as he waited for the shoe to drop. He stiffened when he realized his fathers eyes narrowed in on his neck, his motion shifting the jacket so the bite was exposed. 

“I heard enough to know that I should have stopped for a cheeseburger on the way home.” He walked over and grabbed the side of his head so he could get a better view of his neck. “Are you going to change?” 

“No” Stiles stood there, staring at his feet when his head was released. He didn’t know what he was going to do. “It wasn’t a spontaneous thing.”

“I know that, and you’re lucky you both waiting until your birthday.” His fathers backed away, his hand petting his gun that was sitting on the counter. 

“Um, regular bullets won’t kill him.” He muttered and his father nodded. 

“I know, but it’ll hurt like hell.” His father mutter, sounding a little petty and he bit his lip.

“You weren’t surprised?” He asked, shuffling his feet and looking up. 

“You couldn’t see his face when you first got hurt.” He answered, rolling his eyes at him. “Derek was devastated.” 

“Uh, yeah. Didn’t see that.” He wanted more than anything to sit down and hide under his hood but he didn’t want to hurt himself more. “Dad, I…. I liked him more than I thought I should’ve and then we admitted there was something. I made him wait and that was the first time we did anything like last night.”

“Hmmm, and what about last night? What happened?” He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. 

“Uh, he was coming over to help with my wings.” Stiles shuffled his feet, knowing that his father knew he didn’t like anyone touching them. “Things got a little heated when he touched them, like usual and we did it.” He wondered briefly if he should tell him about the knot and what happened in the shower but shuttered at the thought.

“And he was sleeping over nearly every other night because…?” his father gave him his no nonsense look and he cringed.

“To make sure that the people that were looking for a winged person didn’t get me.” He blurted out and his father got the familiar look on his face that when ever the people were mentioned. At first there were many, but now only a few trying to stay. Eventually the pack got them to leave. Every few days a creature showed up but even that was dwindling. 

“Sheriff?” Derek’s voice came from behind him and he stiffened up, shooting a glance at the gun still on the table. He slowly stepped between them and glanced back and forth between them. 

“So you did stay the night?” His father questioned, and he held in an eyeroll. It would only make it worse. 

“Yeah, I can’t really say I didn’t mean to.” His Alpha nodded, but Stiles knew he saw the gun too. 

“I don’t regret it either.” Stiles added and shot a glance at him. “Um, I can explain the True mates thing if you want to check on the pack.”

“True mates?” his father asked and Derek shuffled around. 

“Are you sure?” His mate asked, glancing back and forth between them both. 

“I tell my dad, and Melissa and Scott, you tell the pack.” Stiles lifted his arms and he sighed, nodding his head. “Can you turn around?” He asked his father who glared. “Fine” 

“Stiles” Derek warned and he leaned over, dropping a kiss on his cheek before shoving him out the back door. 

“You both have to get used to it.” Stiles spoke to them both but closed the door so they wouldn’t see each other. “Now, where do you want to start.” 

“What is a true mate?” His father’s eye was twitching, and he ran the words through his mind. 

“Just a second.” He turned and headed up the stairs. They had been translating the book on werewolves and he remembered coming across the myth of true mates, making him think about Derek and how he needed to stop thinking about the pack’s Alpha like that. 

“I’ll come with you” His father followed him up the stairs and he started on what he knew.

“It’s supposed to be a myth.” He called over his shoulder and froze at his door. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait downstairs?”

“Why?” he stared at his father in pain and he sighed. “I’m letting you off easy, young man.” His father turned and started down the stairs again and he ran into his room, recoiling at the scent of sex, wondering if he should be aroused again or horrified that his father almost walked into it. He shuffled through the pages before he found what he needed, throwing open the window before he made his way downstairs. 

“So, as I said, it’s supposed to be a myth.” He dropped the papers down on the coffee table and eased himself onto his knees, trying to make it look like he wasn’t as sore as he was. He started sorting through as his father picked one up to read. After a few minutes he realized that he was missing the part of the myth about knotting. “Can I have that page back?”

“Did he…” His father sounded shocked and Stiles leaned over, realizing that he was, in fact, not missing any of the papers. He huffed out a breath, shocked that he was even surprised that his luck lead to this and covered his face in his hands. 

“Yeah, he knotted me last night. I did something after we, er, claimed each other and he lost control a little when I started in…” He stopped when his father waved at him. 

“I don’t need to hear the details, just what it means for the future.” His father grumbled, and Stiles took the paper from him. He quickly shuffled through the papers and sighed when there wasn’t anything else that was as embarrassing. 

“Well, true mates are the werewolf versions of soul mates for humans. It’s not supposed to be possible, nor the knotting thing. He thought it was a bedtime story parents tell their kids to get them to keep it in their pants because mating bites are a big deal.” Stiles snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he said, dropping his head against the table with a grimace. 

“How big of a deal?” His father sighed as well, rubbing his hand across his face before leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. 

“Kinda like…. Um… wolf married?” He lifted his head back up, shuffling around and biting his lip before he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see his fathers face. “I knew and didn’t care because it was him.” He tried to explain and bowed his head. ”It was always, just him.”

“So you said he could touch his wings?” His father suddenly looked up, “And Scott said you panicked when he first did that?”

“Not like when others touch them.” Stiles waved his hands at his father, seeing his line of thinking. “I wasn’t sure what was happening because, you know, I did just grow wings. When he touched them, it felt like everything snapped into place, like I could see the rest of my life with this feeling he gave me. That nothing could beat me with him there, that he would push me in the right ways and that he needed me just as much. I felt it, and it scared me at first. I wasn’t ready for it.”

“What changed?” His father leaned back and he cocked his head to the side as he thought about it. 

“He could see what I was thinking, my wings giving it away better than any wolf senses he has. He faced them and it wasn’t really building up to us…doing it. It was just us building something.” He explained the best he could but stopped when his shirt and jacket became too tight, digging into his neck and cutting off his air. He ripped them off over his head and let his wings flop onto the floor. 

“Stiles, what happened?” His father grabbed his shoulders as he panted, slumped against the table as he caught his breath. 

“They came out, but I couldn’t pull them back in.” He lifted his head to give him a comforting smile but his father wasn’t looking at him. 

“You said your wings are a direct representation of your soul?” He asked bluntly, and Stiles tried to see his wings, only to have his father shake his shoulders. 

“Yeah, like a direct manifestation.” He tried to hold in the trickle of fear but failed to break out of his fathers hold on him. 

“Derek Hale is the only person who could touch your soul without you feel pain or discomfort?” His father pressed and Stiles stopped struggling. He never thought about it that way, but now there was no other way to think about it. His wings were his soul, in physical being, and Derek was the only being he allowed to touch them for more the a second. Even with Deaton, he would beg not to touch them during his examinations. 

“What happened to my wings?” He whispered, fear over what the mating bites and true mates could mean to them, to his soul. His father jerked his gaze back to him and then down to where he was holding his shoulders before he let go. Stiles only gave himself a second to brace himself before stretching his wings forward to he could see. 

“FUCK!” He yelped as they threw him to the side after hitting the table. They were about a foot longer than he had grown used to and he froze, settling into the new sight of them. The brown seemed to glow in the morning sun and the speckles multiplied. They were no longer fluffy, but sleek down to every feather, each one in perfect place as he expanded them to get the full view. “Do you think this means I grew as a person cause of Derek being my mate?” He asked, his mouth moving before he could stop it. 

“I’m not sure I want to know the answer, son, but you hold up your end to the bargain and go tell the McCalls everything that has happened.” His father shook his head at him, and he jumped at the chance to escape. He tucked his wings back, only managing to cover them with his jacket and not pull them all the way in. He couldn’t just yet, feeling the power beating through them. 

“Thanks dad” He jumped to his feet and gave him a hug, fighting back a yawn as he gathered up his papers before heading up the stairs. He put them in his backpack with the other translations and grabbed his phone and keys, calling up his friend as he trotted down the steps again, slightly out of breath. 

“Hey?” He almost froze and the tired voice of his friend, glancing at the clock before scoffing. It wasn’t the butt-crack of dawn so the wolf should be up by now. 

“Dude, are you home? I need to tell you something and your mom too since she’s in the loop.” He waved at his dad as he trotted out the door and to his jeep. He knew he was getting off easy. 

“Is it about the wings, and no I’m not home. My mom should be, Dude? What’s going on?” Scott sounded more awake and Stiles suddenly understood, listening close. 

“What’s wrong with Stiles?” Isaac’s voice barely came from the phone, followed closely by a soft warning growl. 

“It’s something important so meet me at your house. I just got wolf married and you can totally bring Isaac with you.” He paused as he opened the car door to fully take in his friends sputtering before he slid in, cringing as he sat down. It wasn’t exactly as painful as he thought it would be but it was far from comfortable and he leaned over to grab a handful of pain-pills he kept in the glove box for the girls. 

“Stiles? Are you hurt?” Isaac’s voice came through his phone and he jumped in shock, amazed that they were actually going to tell him now. 

“Relativity speaking” He shrugged knowing he couldn’t see. “Look, if you don’t want the rest of the pack to know you two are together, Derek is looking for everyone to tell them what’s up. I just wanted to tell Scott first. I already finished with my dad, and it would be better for Melissa to hear it from me too.” 

“Thanks Stiles, but I think you killed Scott so I think I have to take him home. We already decided to tell everyone, but… just thanks.” Isaac sounded calmer and he found himself smiling at his friends still thinking the pack honestly didn’t know. 

“No problem. Just get there safe.” He hung up and started up his jeep, waving at his father one last time through the window as he left. He felt amazing. It wasn’t even like he was flying anymore, but like a warm feeling in his chest that nothing could ever go wrong in his life now that he found his mate.


	6. Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets attacked.

The rest of the day flashed in a blur. Isaac had laughed uncontrollably when Stiles told him about the knot and then fell out his chair when he let his wings out to show them the new growth. Melissa wasn’t happy, but she wasn’t surprised, giving him and hug and telling him he needed to behave. Scott was silent until the very end, glaring at the ground before saying that, Alpha or not, if Derek hurt him, he would pay. Stiles gave them all hugs, trying to explain that he was happy but he knew they needed time to adjust to the information. 

He had managed to catch Derek on the phone, telling him that he told Isaac as well as Scott. Derek told him he informed the rest of the pack, and then got threatened with the death penalty if he hurt Stiles. He breathed a sigh of relief over the general acceptance, knowing the rest of the pack and even his mate didn’t know about his wings changing. They were having a pack meeting at the almost-structurally-sound Hale house to celebrate the two couples finally admitting to the pack that they were together. He was sure that Isaac and Scott were also going to tell about their relationship. 

Stiles was currently carrying a load of snacks back to his jeep that he bought for the meeting. He and Derek had planned on getting there early to set everything up before the pack got there. His father had agreed to come along with Melissa to make sure nothing strange was going on. 

He wrinkled his nose when he saw it. Something was off, making him uneasy. He couldn’t pin point what it was, but he popped the hood, gazing around as he tried to find the issue. His wings twitched under his jacket but he forced them to be still, seeing nothing different about the innards. After a minute he shook his head and dropped the hood back into place. He would be early to arrive, but the Alpha was already there, so if they just had time to make out a little, well who was he to deny his mate a few more kisses. His jeep would be fine. 

He started his jeep and grinned, settling his snacks in the passenger seat as he pulled his seat belt on. It sounded normal so he drove out of the parking lot and thought about nothing in particular, trying not to shift around too much to ease the stiffness. He left the town after several minutes of driving and was halfway to the Hale house when his jeep just died. He glared at the dashboard and went to grab his phone, which was remained dark. He hit a few buttons before sighing. It wasn’t far, he could walk. The unease he felt from before came back ten fold and made him desperate. 

Tucking his keys and phone away, he started off toward the house, hoping that he wouldn’t be late for the meeting. He could send one of the others to pick up the snacks or they would see his jeep when they drove up. Maybe if he got close enough he could call out to the werewolf hearing and have Derek pick him up. 

He walked deeper into the trees looked around. It was risky, but he suddenly really needed to get to his mate. He nibbled at his lip and broke to a run, ducking around the trees as he tried to keep his wings tucked away. There was something seriously wrong with the situation, so he ended up tripping over his feet and falling down a hill, his wings popping out on the way down as his jacket tore off. He barely spent the second to clamber to his feet before he was beating them, flying up a few feet off the ground and speeding forward. He was going faster than he ever would walking. It was exhilarating. Twisting with his wings slashing through the air, his heart pounding from fear and adrenaline as he skimmed low, trying not to be seen. 

Then someone shot him. It wasn’t anything deadly, hitting his leg and spinning him around. He hit a tree, knocking his breath from his lung and his mind when blank as a loud crack echoed. He broke a wing. It folded under him as he slumped to the ground, gasping weakly as he fought to keep his mind. 

He could hear voices above him, talking about how beautiful his wings were, how much they grew after had mated, how they were going to each get one, that he had power to his wings. A hand landed on his wing and he finally did scream, the shock wearing off by the horror of some stranger touching his soul. He kicked out, his foot connecting with a solid mass and he got to his feet, running blindly. The pain in his legs was nothing compared to his wing. 

“Shoot him again!” one of the strangers shouted behind him and he ducked, heading to the denser part of the trees. He had to get to the Hale house. Derek was there, he might have heard him already and be on his way. The wolf had to be. 

“I don’t know how to shoot.” The voice actually managed to sound scolding and he didn’t bother to turn around. Stiles held his broken wing against his back with one hand, which made it hard to run. It was even worse as his remaining working wing flapping to get him away from the danger. He was to out of it to control them as his body started to give out. The news of his change meant that the pack stopped doing any of the patrols, so his only hope was to make it to the house. For a brief second, he thought about trying to howl, his mind desperate for any sign that his pack was coming for him. 

When the house came into view, he felt like screaming. His mate should be there. He should know something was wrong. Stiles was barely functioning as he struggled to keep his head through the pain. It was exactly like he had part of his soul broken. The problem was that his mate wasn’t there. His Alpha was gone. The world spun around him and he collapsed to the forest floor, pulling himself to his hands and knees as he dragged his body toward the house. His wings were now just dead weight behind him. 

“Please, Der. Please be here soon.” He begged, tears streaming down his face as he fought. After a few minutes, he was less than a foot from the side wall. He remembered there was a phone in the house and he dragged himself to his knees.

“Oh no you don’t.” The first voice suddenly growled behind him, grabbing his wing. Stiles jolted away, trying to kick and claw his way free but the person put a foot on his broken wing, pinning him to the ground. Stiles screeched in agony and fell limp, trying to ease the pressure.

“What are you…?” He sobbed, turning his head to try to get a look at them but screamed at the top of his lungs as something was wrapped around the base of his good wing. The person spun it around and the scream died in his throat as his wing was cut from his body. 

Stiles woke to a hand pressed against his cheek and nothingness. He knew it was his mate, but all he felt was pain. He turned his head to the side and took a deep breath, focusing on the scent and squinted at the figure above him. 

“You… you weren’t there. Why weren’t you home?” He felt the hands holding him grip him tighter as he spoke, and he was being lifted up, carried away. “Why weren’t you home?”

The next time he woke up, he was in the clinic. His body seemed to be lagging. He couldn’t move. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to. His back felt to heavy and to light at the same time. Twisting around, he remembered what happened to his wings. The stump was wrapped up, though he could tell by the pinkness of his skin under it that he had bled a lot. It was still bleeding through the white. The other wing was set, tucked in what looked like a harness wrapped around his middle, holding it still.

“Alpha?” he murmured but the hands that brushed against him didn’t belong to his mate. They did little to sooth him. 

“It’s alright son. He’s still talking to Deaton about fixing you.” His father brushed a hand through his hair and he whined low, holding back his sudden fury. “Look, he’s here now.”

“Where’s mate?” He whispered, and he felt something settle in him when Derek pressed his hands on his shoulders. Some of the anger slipped away but the knowledge that he wasn’t whole started to eat at his mind. 

“Hey, I’m here” Derek pressed close and he closed his eyes. “The pack is dealing with the attackers. They’re trying to get your wing back because there might be a way to reattach it.”

“Help them” Stiles snapped his eyes open, glaring at his mate. “You’re Alpha. You help… the pack.” He finally pulled his drugged arm up to grab his hand. 

“Stiles, I ….” Derek started, and he let out his best growl. It rattled in his chest and sounded down right pathetic, but it shut him up. 

“Take care of our pack.” He fell limp but forced the words past his lips. “Alpha, don’t let them get hurt. I’ll be here for you.” He didn’t care that it felt like lying, his heart pounding as he saw his mates eyes bleed red and a black blur vanishing out the door. 

“What just…?” He barely heard his father. Tears rolled from his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand, keeping his cries from slipping out. Derek had to leave him. He had to help the pack. Stiles couldn’t call back to him even as the pain started to over power him. He had to wait until his mate was out of hearing range to make any sound. If he called, Derek would come and his pack needed him more. 

“Dad?” He reached out, his mind splintering as his mate drew further away. 

“I’m here.” His father grabbed his hand and started petting his hair again like when he was a child. 

“Tell him I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He panted but a scream came from him. It felt like he was being ripped to shreds from the inside, massive teeth digging into his gut and chest, tearing until there was nothing but discarded flesh. He could hear his father shouting and Deaton. He was pretty sure Melissa was there too, their hands holding him down as he bucked on the table. 

“I need my pack. Need…. Alpha.” He sunk against the table. Everything still hurt but the fight left him. He could still vaguely feel his other wing, like a ringing in the distance slowly getting closer.


	7. Still Mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up with a mess of emotions.

There was a weight on his back and he shuttered against it, unable to move even his finger as he woke. Stiles kept his eyes closed, wanting to go back to sleep but something told him that he had slept enough, that he had work to do. He let his other senses trickle back to him. First being smell, as he was in the clinic and he could almost taste the cleaners thick on his tongue. The next was the echoing of breaths, many people sleeping. The weight on his back was his mate, though it wasn’t right.

Stiles instinctively tried to move his wings and found that he could feel both of them. The one that got taken was back on somehow, and he could move it. He stopped to think about how impossible it was for it to happen but chose to focus more on the fact that he had both wings. They were badly beaten and he knew he would be in agony if it wasn’t for the wolf laying with his muzzle resting between his wings. Now it was a dull throbbing. 

“Der?” Stiles swallowed dryly, and he huffed when he heard the wolf’s tail start to thump on the table. He coughed slightly and pressed his hand over his ears as everyone scrambled to their feet. 

“Stiles? How are you feeling?” Scott was suddenly by his head and he could feel the pack surround him. He twitched his wings, trying to cover his pack to protect them. They were both in the harness. 

“Off?” He didn’t really know how to explain the feeling. “Like I’m floating and everything’s not settled yet.” 

“That’s fine. You’ll be ok.” His father was beside Scott and he let himself relax a little more. 

“What happened?” He took a deep breath before he moved his arm out from under his head, letting it fall on the pillow under him and reached back to bury his fingers in the wolf’s fur. It felt like one of his pieces settled a little more into place.

“Some people tried to steal your wings.” He wasn’t sure who talked because Derek let out a growl that echoed in the room and vibrated his body. 

“Der.” He tugged at the fur and it dropped to about the sound of an engine. He blinked dumbly as it still tickled before he managed to turn back to the room. “You guys got it back though.” He tried to turn so he could see who was hurt, see if they were alright but he was to stiff. 

“We’re fine. We did get it back, but you need to rest more.” Melissa was suddenly there, her hand resting on his shoulder to hold him still. 

“Are you sure? The pack?” He groaned out, the rumbling easing him back into sleep. He felt like everything was lining up. 

“We’re fine.” This time it was Isaac talking and he closed his eyes, letting their voices sooth him.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles woke up to him being lifted up and carried from the room. He struggled for a heartbeat before he realized it was Derek carrying him and he fell limp, burying his face in his neck and breathing deep. After a few minutes he was settled in the Camaro and he lifted his head, dropping his chin on his wolfs shoulder. 

“Um, Stiles?” Erica was sitting in the back, her eyes red from crying and he arched his eyebrow at her in questioned. He felt like he had tried to eat a desert of sand chased it down with bark. 

 

“Dude” Scott dropped into the drivers seat and handed him a bottle of water. “Go slow.” Stiles stared at it for a second, his other hand busy hanging onto his mate. Before he could decide how he was going to open it, not wanting to lean back at all, Erica grabbed it. She opened it up and handed it back, keeping the lid and he drank slowly before handing it back. 

“Thanks guys” He pressed his lips against the bite mark on Derek’s neck to make sure that he knew as well. “What’s up?” He wrinkled his nose when he realized that his mate really needed a shower. 

“I’m sorry.” Erica started and he felt confused. “I didn’t mean to..” She shuffled around the back seat in a very un-Erica-like manner. 

“What are you talking about?” He reached out a hand and managed to catch her jiggling knee. 

“When we were getting your wing back…I accidently clawed it. It was bleeding so much and your dad said you screamed when it happened. You couldn’t respond to anything…they couldn’t calm you down.” She swallowed and rubbed at her face and he forced a smile on his lips. He remembered the pain. The feeling of teeth and claws ripping his body apart, and now he knew why, but he couldn’t just leave her feeling guilty for clawing a piece of his soul. 

“Look, you guys put humpty dumpty together again. I’m not exactly good. Everything is sore but my soul is all in one piece.” He soothed the best he could but he could tell it was doing little. “I just need some rest and I’ll be fine” 

“We’re taking you home just for that” Derek grumbled and he found himself rolling his eyes. 

“How about….” He stopped. He needed something to keep the wolves busy as he recovered. “Oooo, I bet a batch of lasagna, that I will be on my feet and able to fly before you all fix up the Hale house.” He waited for them to say something, but Scott and Erica were staring at him. “What? Life isn’t going to stop because I took a hit.”

“You took more than a hit.” Derek growled and he finally pulled back, forcing his mate to drop his hands to his hips from where they were holding his back. 

“The pack needs a better place to wolf out, and I’ll need a safe place to recover my wings strength.” He explained, enjoying the way that the wolf’s face dropped to determination. “The entire pack can help to finish it. It’s out of town so I can have them out and still have the windows open. The pack can watch over me better if I get jumpy, but only if it’s fixed up.” He glanced at Erica and Scott and they were both nodding along. 

“We can do that.” Scott murmured and they fell into silence. 

“Do you know what they wanted?” Stiles tucked himself forward against the wolf and closed his eyes, feeling his heartrate drop as he held his mate. 

“Trophy” Derek snarled and he pulled his hand up to start rubbing the wolf’s neck in a soothing manner. 

“Wait a second. They?” Scott reached out and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Yeah, there were two. One said that they were had more power since I mated.” He explained and he shuttered, hating that fact that he was looked at like a trophy or a source of power to be used. 

“They do look a little bigger, but how are they more powerful?” Erica muttered and he whimpered when he realized what they were saying. 

“You only found one of them? The other is out there?” He hated that his eyes filled with frightened tears but he still couldn’t move his wings because of them. 

“We will get her.” His mate rubbed his hands up and down his back in a comforting manner and he managed to calm down. “They won’t get you again.”

They got to his house and he had Derek’s jacket thrown over his wings before he was carried in. He didn’t even make a show that he didn’t want to be carried. He let his mate take care of him, knowing that he was having as rough time as he did. His father had a lunch ready and he took it slow, realizing that he was starving. 

“There’s going to be a pack member with you most of the time, your dad the rest.” Derek informed him and he glared at them in indignation. His father glared right back and he dropped his gaze.

“Where would we all be if you didn’t make it?” His father asked calmly and he flinched. He didn’t want to think about how he thought he was going to die. He didn’t want to think how his first instinct was to make sure that Derek took care of the others, that his pack wasn’t getting hurt, that his father shouldn’t see the entire thing.

“Sorry.” He took a deep breath and dropped his head against the table. “Can I rest a little more now?”

“Sure” His father nodded and Derek went to pick him up again. 

“I can do it.” He grabbed his hand and pulled himself to his feet. He still needed to talk to his mate. He could sense there was something off with them. “Thanks dad.” He mumbled as he walked to the bottom of the stairs, staring blankly at them for a heartbeat.

“You two are free to do what you want.” Derek spoke low to Erica and Scott, and Stiles turned to them. They both hesitated and he shook his head at them, making a shooing motion with his hands behind the Alpha’s back. His father let out a snort when they both trailed out with murmured farewells. Stiles slowly made his way to his room, taking careful steps as each one jostled his wings. He stopped at the doorway, surprised when he found the mess he left behind was cleaned. 

“I didn’t think you wanted to come home to dirty sheets.” Derek stepped around him, brushing his fingers comfortingly through the least injured part of his wing. 

“You don’t really have to do any of this?” Stiles followed him and pressed against his side, trying to draw his attention to him.

“Yeah, I did.” His mate bowed his head and Stiles frowned before shoving him into the bed. 

“If you did it because you’re the love of my life and my true mate, then thank you for being such a wonderful mate to me already. If you’re doing this because you felt guilty about not being at the house…” Stiles took his chin to force him to look up. “You don’t have to make it up to me. They had the entire thing planned out to capture me. We didn’t know, and they did something to my jeep.” 

“I should’ve been home.” Derek shook his head and Stiles sighed, sitting on the bed next to him. “I lost so much at that house, and I thought I was losing you too.”

“You didn’t lose me. I’m right here, and I was early to arrive. It’s no ones fault that I got hurt, not you or the packs or even my fathers. I shouldn’t have run from my jeep, but I got scared.” He wrapped the jacket closer to his body and took a deep breath. “I was flying when I got hit. I was trying to get away from them but if I could‘ve just kept them in, but I fell down a hill and I couldn’t stop.”

“You were scared.” He murmured, fury lighting up in his eyes and Stiles felt that their talk wasn’t going very well. 

“Yeah, but it’s not the first time either of us were hunted. I doubt it’s going to be the last, but you did save me. You found me and took me to Deatons.” He tugged at the wolf before rolling his eyes and sitting on his lap to draw him out of his thoughts. “You helped the pack get my wing back, and don’t ask me how I know they wouldn’t be able to do it without you there.”

“The Sheriff told me what you said.” Derek growled and he stiffened, “You thought you were going to die, and you sent me away? I failed you and then you sent me away. I won’t hold it against you if you don’t want to be my mate anymore.”

“No, Der” He grasped at the broken look the wolf gave him. “I did think I was going to die. I thought that I would forever be half of what I was at the least, but I sent you away so you would take care of the pack. If I died, I wanted you to know that you did everything that you could for me before I went, not sitting by me and regretting not doing more when I was gone.”

“You… still want me?” Derek dropped his hands on his waist, and Stiles resisted shaking his head at his idiot wolf. 

“You are my mate, Derek Hale. I will always want you, and right now I want you to be the best pillow ever so I can rest without stiffening up like I did on the table at the clinic.” He kissed his Alpha softly, trying to put everything he meant into it before shoving him back into the freshly made bed and moving him around where he wanted him. Derek let him do what he wanted, letting himself be man-handled until Stiles was satisfied. 

“I love you too, Stiles.” Derek murmured, and he found himself smiling like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. XP


End file.
